1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stand for adjustable support from a vehicle rack and including adjustable features whereby the stand may be adjusted longitudinally of the rack as well as transversely thereof. In addition the stand is adjustable in height and includes an upper end head downwardly against which the lower margin of a truck frame rail may be abutted with the head embracingly engaging the frame rail. Further, the stand includes a tie down chain having hook structure on one end for hook engaging the associated truck frame rail in vertical alignment with the head of the stand and the other end of the chain is operatively associated with adjustment means for effecting a downward and outward pull on the chain, whereby the truck frame rail portion engaged by the hook structure may be pulled downward, against the upward force exerted thereon by the truck spring suspension system, into engagement with the head of the stand. In this manner, the truck frame is more rigidly supported from the stand. Further, the head at the upper end of the stand is pivotally supported therefrom in a manner such that the head may be fully abuttingly and embracingly engaged with an associated inclined truck frame portion.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of support stands for vehicle repair racks heretofore have been provided. A previously known stand including substantially all of the basic features of the instant invention except for the pull down feature thereof is disclosed in my copending U.S. application Ser. No. 07/888,482, filed May 27, 1992, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,239,854. However, it has been found to be also beneficial when supporting a truck frame from a repair rack to have the truck frame pulled downwardly and outwardly against its suspension system to thereby not only more rigidly support the frame of the truck from the support stands provided therefor but to also increase the down loading of the wheels of the vehicle upon the repair rack.